Tristan's Trials
by LM2256
Summary: Tristan deals with his 17th birthday, meeting his vampire father Edward and revealing some dark secrets!better summary inside!Read and Review Please!rated T for slight language and small bits of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **well here i am posting another story, i dont have many. i've been reading some where Bella amazingly gets pregnant and the topic may be exhausted but i got this idea in my head and couldn't get rid of it! so i'm sorry if its not intresting but i thought it was. sorry for the spelling errors and such im sure i spelled things wrong so i apologize. this story is complete but i'm only going to post bits and pieces, its not very long but long enough to split into chapters. its kind of a long oneshot split into chapters...if that explains it any better? haha i hope you like it thanks LM

**Summary:** this story is set 17 years in the future, begining and ending on Tristan's seventeenth birthday. Tristan is Edwards son, and he has a few secrets that hes managed to keep hidden from his mother (Vampire Bella) and girlfriend Abby (Human by the way). In one day he meets his family, spills his secrets and deals with the choices he has made. This wasn't the way Tristan imagined spending his birthday or meeting his father and various family members. And to think it all started because Abby and his mother insisted that he go to Port Angeles and waste some time for the day.

** In no way do i own the characters of Twilight, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I only own Abby and the random humans they mention**

**EPOV**

I was walking down a busy street of Port Angeles remembering that fate full night that I saved my love, Bella, from those vile men. It was growing dark, yet another day without the sun like it usually is on the southern peninsula. Alice and Rose should be finishing they're shopping extravaganza soon then we can finally head home. Staying in our old home was hard; there were so many memories of Bell and I there that it was almost painful to be there. I was trudging along the sidewalk of the busy street lined with expensive stores sifting through minds when someone bumped into me. She stumbled back and I caught her arm and steadied her, a task I'd acquired as a habit because of Bella.

"Sorry…" she mumbled looking up and then when she gazed at my face her eyes went wide and then she smiled, "Tristan, I thought you were picking up that book you wanted? I know you move fast but those sales people…"

She must have me confused with someone else, which shouldn't even be possible; I had no family members still existing. "I think you have the wrong person." I said politely. Her eyes widened again as she realized a difference between me and whoever she thought I was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You look exactly like…well, sorry." She said quickly before continuing on her way rather quickly. As she walked a shrill ring left her purse and she reached in and pulled out a tiny silver cell phone. I wasn't intending on following her, though she had caught my interest by confusing me with someone else. Like I said I wasn't intending on following her until I heard her answer her phone.

"Hello...Oh Hey Bella, umm he's somewhere around here….yea I know we promised to be home early but…well you know how he gets distracted. Well he must have looked in on that piano store twenty times disbelieving it was sold. Yea I'll tell him, we'll be home soon." She closed the phone and slid it back into her pocket.

The stores were thinning as she approached the boardwalk and I quietly and stealthily followed behind her unnoticed. She walked directly up to the boardwalk railing and leaned against it with her palms face down on the wood and gazed out into the moonlit ocean. She took a deep breath and whispered something under her breath that if I were human I would have missed it.

"Tristan Anthony Swan hurry up!" And suddenly there was a body behind her. His skin was white as mine, he was a vampire.

"Sorry, babe, I ran into this spiky haired pixie vamp, that mistook me for her brother or something. I'm ready now." He said enveloping her into his arms and kissing her forehead. The fluffiness of the moment made me ache for the bond I once held with my Bella. But a few things made me curious. The only person I knew to be referred to as pixie, or spiky haired vampire, would have to have been Alice, so apparently it wasn't only that girl who confused me for someone else. And then the person she spoke to on the phone, Bella. That name sounded so foreign to me and yet so lovely. And then the name she had called her vampire, 'Tristan Anthony Swan.' How odd. I watched as they got into his silver Lamborghini, a newer model that I've been admiring for quite some time now, I was considering on buying it, the last car I had was my silver Volvo after that I only borrowed my family's cars.

**APOV**

I just got done at another expensive boutique and was no where near ready to stop shopping but I was ready to return home to Jasper, I hadn't seen him all day. I knew where Rose was, Victoria's Secret, where else, but I didn't know where Edward was. I started heading south towards the beach when bronze hair caught my eye. Edwards back was facing me as he stared longingly into a piano shop window. It looked as if a piano had once resided in the window but had probably been bought and moved. Edward probably missed playing; he hasn't touched so much as a key of any piano since Bella. I hurried over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm ready to leave but you'll have to help me drag Rose from Victoria's Secret…"

He jumped slightly sliding from my grasp, I had startled him which was odd; he usually knew I was coming from my thoughts. He turned to face me and there was something different about him. "Edward, are you alright?" I asked confused. He stared at me for an immeasurable moment before a short smile lit his lips. 'I haven't seen him smile in years!' I thought happily wondering what could cause him such joy.

His eyes lit up with a sudden understanding, "Sorry, Miss I think you're confused, I'm not your brother, besides I smile all the time." He smirked smugly and turned on his heel and walked away with a chuckle. At first I was dazed, that wasn't Edward! He looked exactly like my brother but Edward and Carlisle were sure that he had no living relatives left and besides that the kid was a vampire! And then a sudden realization hit me, "he read my mind!" I gasped. How else could I explain that he knew I was looking for my brother or the fact that he replied that he smiled all the time? I had to find Edward, and I knew exactly where he was thanks to my visions. I hurried quickly so we could possibly follow the couple that had caught our interests.

**EPOV**

Alice was by my side the second the silver flash pulled out of the parking lot. "Let's go!" she announced grabbing my arm and fishing her keys out of her pocket. She basically shoved me into the car and started it within seconds and we were speeding off after the strange couple.

"Alice, how is Rose going to get home?" I asked afraid of how angry Rose would get when she found out we ditched her.

"Don't worry Edward, I called Emmett he's on his way for her now and anyway she's in Victoria's Secret, its going to be a while."

I sighed, she was right of course, she always was. It was silent for a few moments, each of us caught up in our own thoughts about what was going on. Alice recounted her encounter with my look alike in her mind for me and I appreciated that.

"That girl mistook me for him…it was strange, and then she spoke on her phone to someone named Bella…and his last name is Swan." I said, a pang of sadness radiating through me.

"Impossible…you don't think he's related to her do you? A descendant or something?" her thoughts were logical but it didn't seem to fit I couldn't place my feelings but I felt like there was more to it than that.

"He's a vampire Alice." I sighed. If he had been human it would have been so much easier to say he must be a relative of a now deceased Bella, or we assumed her to be dead.

After I left Bella I only lasted six months before I returned to see her and beg her forgiveness. When I reached forks from Alaska I found out that she had left, simply disappeared, almost. Charlie wasn't upset, he was remotely happy when I arrived. Of course he didn't know I was around listening to his thoughts trying to figure out what happened to Bella. Eventually with a memory here and there I gathered that she had told him she was going to travel the world and she left on happy terms. She hadn't told him where she was going so I had no where to start searching for her and yet we still tried in vain. After that I returned home to my family who welcomed me back. It's been eighteen years exactly to this day that I haven't seen my one true love.

We were now trailing not too far behind the silver Lamborghini and Alice's eyes were intent on the car.

"Alice, if you keep on his tail like this he's going to notice." I said not sure what was going on in her head, her thoughts were so jumbled.

"I want him to notice." She said and smiled as a vision of him stopping the car and getting out ran through our minds. I only sighed and shook my head, when my sister was determined she got what she wanted.

The silver car slowed down and pulled to the side and he got out.

** Let me know what you think! Review please! , LM**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well here's the next installment of my short story! Hope you like it.

Sadly I don't own anything from Twilight, only Abby and the random humans mentioned!

TPOV

At first I thought nothing of the stupid yellow Porsche following, thinking it was someone trying to upstage me and my new birthday present. I sped up to a speed humans only dreamed of being able to handle with they're slow reflexes.

"Tristan what are you doing slow down!" Abby chided, she hated my fast driving.

"I'm only having a bit of fun." I smiled and she only sighed.

Then that stupid car sped up also and I knew I had been stupid, there were two vampires in that car, I could sense them now that I thought about it. Mother always warned me to be observant, now was one of those moments I wished I had listened to her. I tired to reach into they're minds. The one behind the wheel was blocking me, chanting some stupid song over and over, the other one well his mind was interesting. His thoughts were swirling around with a soft melody he seemed to be trying to calm himself. The melody seemed familiar, my mother hummed that to me and it often played through her mind as well…I've even managed to recreate the lost melody on my piano at home but it had never sounded quite the same as the melody I was hearing now. I realized they weren't going to stop following me and the last thing I wanted was for them to find where we lived so I pulled over.

"Tristan?" Abby asked concerned.

I got out of the car and shut the door and motioned for her to move into the driver's seat, she complied and put the window down.

"What's wrong?" she asked eyeing the Porsche that had pulled over about two car lengths behind us.

"Nothing, drive home I'll be there shortly."

"Tristan, tell me what's going on? I'm not going if you're in trouble or something!" she protested always stubborn. I sighed, "Abby, I'm fine just take the car home." She crossed her arms and made no movements.

I gripped the edge of the window and leaned in so our faces were only inches apart. "You're being difficult, it's my birthday, don't be difficult." I pleaded, "Just listen to me."

Her eyes softened and she shifted into first gear and took off. Now, to deal with business.

APOV

"You're being difficult, it's my birthday, don't be difficult." He pleaded, "Just listen to me." I smiled he was over protective another plus in the theory forming in my mind. She took off and he turned on his heel and stared us down. Edward and I were out of my car and side by side instantly as he approached. He approached with a confidence I recognized well, it usually was shown by my brother in a tight or stressful situation that called for action. Edward stiffened next to me, "I can't read his mind." He 

whispered to me. The boy approached, he may be young but he also seemed young in vampire years as well.

He surprised both of us with his politeness. He stood in front of us and with a small bow spoke with a smooth tone. "I've noticed you following us and I was wondering if you might need directions?"

"No, not really." I said honestly, we mostly wanted answers.

"Well then, forgive me miss, but I am only left to assume the worst and that your intentions lie elsewhere…" he said checking over her shoulder to make sure his car and girl were out of sight. With a satisfied sigh he turned back to us. He was so polite and such a charmer as well.

"My sister and I mean no harm..." Edward added trying to keep the situation polite.

"Of course but still you must understand my precautions. We've lived here for quite some time and have yet to come across any others of our kind here, you must forgive me my suspicions but I must protect those I love." He said protectively. Then a sly smile came across his lips, "I'm sure you both understand, you seem well civilized in associating with humans and I'm sure you'll respect us and not harm any humans in our land, we live here in peace and would like to remain here."

He's a good bull shit artist too. I gave Edward a sideways glance and tried ending the conversation while leaving the young boy with something to think about. "We understand, we were just curious of course. We were just back in town for old time's sake, we used to know someone who lived here and we were just wondering if she was still around."

"What's her name, maybe I could help I'm quite familiar with the girls around here?" well he defiantly wasn't shy.

"Isabella Swan…I'm not sure if you know her?"

He visibly stiffened, "Leave us alone! She will not join nor will I! I warned Aro that if he came after us again I wouldn't hesitate to destroy his guard!" he clenched his fists and Edward stepped protectively between me and Tristan.

"I wont kill you now, I'll show Aro my last bit of patience as a warning, but if you come anywhere near my mother or Fiancé I will not hesitate to dispose of you." And with that he turned on his heel and became an invisible blur as we assumed he headed home.

EPOV

Tristan disappeared after his outburst and left Alice and I stunned. "So did that go exactly how you planned." I asked slightly agitated.

"No, I wasn't expecting that! I just wanted to spark his interest, maybe cause him to be curious about us instead of stalking him!" she said slightly guilty.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, lets get back home, I'm sure the others are wondering what's going on."

We got into the car and drove back home in silence. I couldn't help but realize how much he actually looked like me. He was about my same height, same hair, build, even his protectiveness and temper 

seemed to resemble my own and yet he was very tactful and kind, that is before he though we were after him and his family. His kindness and tact with witch he handled the situation reminded me of Bella.

APOV

Edward seemed to be lost in thought, and I couldn't blame him, this whole thing was weird. Bella was all I could think about, she had to be connected to this somehow, I would be extremely surprised if she wasn't. We all missed her after Edward had us leave and when he went back we were upset to hear that she was gone. We tried to track her but she was good at covering her tracks and somehow her scent had changed and eventually we lost it at an airport. Its been seventeen years without her and Edward and everyone else in the family, even Rose, miss her dearly. I couldn't help but feel that these events were leading to something, something that fate had been trying to accomplish for some time now, I just didn't know what the outcome was going to be.

When I pulled into the driveway of our home Jasper was waiting on the porch tapping his foot with a disapproving glare. I felt bad, he seemed worried. I quickly rushed to him and he held me close for a few minutes before we headed inside to recount our day to the family.

TPOV

When I got home my mother was waiting on the porch, a worried look on her face with Abby by her side the same expression worn. My mother rushed to me.

"Tristan! What's going on, Abby said there was another car following you and you were…"

"Mom, I'm fine it was a minor misunderstand, nomads simply passing through, I gave them the usual speech about not hunting here, I was very diplomatic." I lied hoping she wouldn't see through me. I gave her a smile that she never seemed able to resist.

"You're sure everything's ok?" she asked releasing me from her grip.

"Yes, mother, now don't we have birthday candles to blow out and a party bash to attend?!" I said excitedly. This was my last birthday of my humanity, after this day I would stop aging, well we assumed because my mother said it was the only plausible explanation since my father was only seventeen. I've always been a vampire but I started as a baby and grew until now it was unheard of and that was why Aro was so interested in me and my mother but I knew his intentions were not completely innocent so I refused to let him have us. I went to many extremes to keep him at bay, extremes my mother would probably disown me for but she would never find out, I would do anything to protect my family it was even more dangerous right now because of Abby but once I changed her she would be able to care for my mother should anything ever happen to me.

Abby brought me out of my thoughts and I realized my mother had disappeared inside. Abby had her hands wrapped around my arm and was tugging me towards the house. "Come on! I want you to blow out those candles so I can get a piece of cake!" I laughed and we headed inside.

My mother was sitting at the table with a small but lovely homemade cake on the table. They sang an off key and entertaining version of 'happy birthday' and I blew out the candles. Abby wolfed down her cake and was suddenly giddy again.

"You seem excited." I stated

My mother and her glanced mischievously at each other instantly making me suspicious. "What are you two up to?" I asked.

"Can we show him now?" Abby asked excited.

"Of course." My mother said happily

They both took one of my arms and instructed me to close my eyes as they led me in the direction I knew to be my study. Abby let go of my arm and I heard her pushing my double sliding doors open.

"Open!" she instructed.

Please Review thanks LM


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so here's the next piece! Thank you to my two first reviewers! Kiara Kou and Crazylightbulb! I'm happy you like it! **

Don't own twilight, only Tristan and Abby xoxo 

BPOV

Tristan's eyes lit up when he saw the new piano sitting in the middle of his study. His old one had suffered an injury from an explosion of his temper, much like his fathers, when I had mentioned something about thinking I had seen one of the volturi guards around. He had yet to tell me what that had been about, I had told him to expect Aro to send someone to checkup on us every once in a while, I was surprised that he wasn't still trying to convince us to join him. Abby had mentioned to me a few weeks ago after one of they're trips to Port Angeles that he had been ogling at a piano in the window. So Abby set to work distracting him one day and I proceeded to buy it. We kept our minds well hidden from my mind reading son and now we were reaping the rewards of the surprise.

"It's beautiful!" he exclaimed sitting on the bench and running his hands lightly over the keys yet making no sound. He admired it for a few minutes before, in a blindingly fast movement, he hugged me.

"Thank you!" he said happily, then he turned to Abby.

"You were in on it too!" he accused pulling her to him.

"Of course." She said happily. "Happy birthday." She said kissing his cheek.

I glanced at the clock, "Tristan, isn't about time you arrive at your "Surprise" birthday party?" I asked. Unlike his father he was very social and had many human friends.

"Of course, I had almost forgotten." He laughed.

"Where is it you'll be going?" I asked, I hadn't asked earlier and it hadn't occurred to me till now. If only his friends knew he could read minds, it was cute really that they were throwing him a party though.

"South Beach, you know that new piece of beach that was discovered." He said simply.

"Tristan!" I said confused, "We're not supposed to cross the treaty line!"

"Mother, calm down, I spoke to uncle Jake and the pack, since South Beach is new, and mostly in our territory, they agreed to let us have it, well be able to visit it without breaking the treaty."

"Oh…if your sure." I said cautiously, still worried.

"Of course I'm sure, Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" he asked removing his keys from his pocket.

"Yes, I have some things to finish around the house anyway, you two have fun."

Abby nodded and smiled, "I'll make sure he behaves." She smiled.

They both left, hand and hand and for the briefest second I was jealous, jealous that they had each other and my true love was somewhere out there, I just didn't know where.

After Edward left I found out I was pregnant with his child, as impossible as it seemed and yet I believed it because I attracted the impossible. I left forks after a few months and traveled, determined to keep me and my child safe. I wasn't sure what would happen when I had the baby, I was scared out of my mind. But as my pregnancy progressed I was slowly and painlessly changed into a vampire and right before my change was complete I bore a child. The labor was painless considering my indestructibility. I was surprised to realize that my little boy was a full vampire and yet a baby who grew before my very eyes. These past years have been wonderful, watching my son grow and learn. And now he was in love, much like his father and I had been and I would be damned if it ended like my love had but I also knew my son well enough that he was one hundred times more selfish than his father and would never leave her, he planned on marrying her this September and changing her before the wedding. My son being the man he was wanted a real wedding night…men.

If I could cry I would be now, thinking reminiscent thoughts about my little boy and how he's grown, my baby was now becoming a man. And yet at the back of my mind I felt like something was going to happen weather good or bad I had no idea.

TPOV

As I blew out the candles on my cake I was reminded of my childhood birthdays much like this with my mother. I would blow out the candles after she would tell me to make a wish and every time I would wish to meet my father, by the age of twelve I realized the impossibility of that wish and stopped wishing all together. She told me bits and pieces of her past claiming not to remember much since her change but I knew mostly everything through her mind because unlike my father I could read her often cryptic and complicated mind.

The piano was beautiful and I was so happy to find it was the same one I had been dreaming about since I had first seen it in the store window. I thanked both of them and Abby and I headed to my other birthday party that my friends were throwing for me at South Beach.

AbbyPOV

We arrived to the party fashionably late. It entertained me to watch Tristan act confused as we moved through the crowd trying to find his friend David who had planned the whole thing. We saw him standing in a crowed of people telling another story of how he accomplished some dangerous trick. "David!" I called to him. He looked up and his eyes were full of excitement as he ran to us.

"Hey man, happy birthday." He said clapping Tristan on the shoulder.

"Thanks, what's all this?"

"Your party buddy, surprise!"

"Wow, thanks! This is great!" he said enthusiastically.

David bought it and told us to enjoy. We socialized with our friends and joined in conversations and jokes. It was a good time and I could tell that Tristan was enjoying himself. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to the earlier events of today, that other guy and how he looked so much like Tristan and then the two vampires following us, it was odd but Tristan didn't seemed worried and I trusted him. I tugged on his arm and he looked down at me.

"I'm going to go get a drink, I'll meet you back here." He nodded and continued talking to Chad while occasionally glancing over his shoulder, he was so over protective.

The drinks were over by the forest border where the dirt met the sand in a dark brown tan mesh. There were a bunch of coolers some with beer some with water some with soda. I picked up a water bottle, I didn't approve of drinking in the least and I was happy that Tristan agreed with me though he still socialized with his friends who did drink. I started back towards the party when I heard someone call my name. I paused; fear trickling down my spine something in my gut told me to run. As I made to take off a stone cold hand gripped my wrist and yanked me into the woods, I never even got the chance to scream.

**How was that? Let me know what you think ! Review please !! LM**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: okay here's some more…not too much longer left I like this story but I think I could have written it out better but oh well. Hopefully its not horrible but I like it ! thought I am bias since its my story haha.**

**Nope don't own Twilight…only Abby and Tristan !**

TPOV

After twenty minutes I became impatient for Abby, at first I figured she must have been talking with a friend or something but now I was anxious, where was she. I started sifting through everyone's mind but couldn't find her or her thoughts. Normally I stayed out of her head upon her request for privacy. I started to panic and headed towards the coolers, that's where her scent ended and panic griped my mind. Her scent couldn't have possible disappeared unless someone of my kind was behind it. My mind instantly rounded back to the two vampires I'd run into earlier, I'd been so stupid to let them live.

They had been unaware that I had followed them home before I returned to my mother and Abby so I knew exactly where to look for them. Without hesitation I flew through the door of they're huge home. Before they could realize what happened I spotted the short one and had her up against the wall gripping her neck.

There were multiple growls behind me as her family surrounded me, I was slightly surprised that it wasn't just her and her brother and once again I had acted before observing my surroundings. Who I assumed to be her mate growled fiercely at me. "Let her go!" he stepped towards me.

"One more step and I'll snap her neck! Where is she!" I roared. They all stopped and played a good part at acting confused.

"What are you talking about?" the other blonde male asked calmly, I suspected he was they're leader.

"You've wasted my last bit of patience, I should have never let you live! What did you do with her?"

EPOV

We were all surprised when the door to our home flew open and enraged when the rogue vampire had Alice up against the wall his hands wrapped around her neck threatening to snap her neck, not that she would die but any harm to Alice would be avoided if possible.

"Where is she!?" he demanded in a blind rage.

Carlisle, being the calm person he was responded first, "What are you talking about?"

He said something that I remembered hearing in our earlier conversation and something clicked for me as realization hit me.

"Your wrong, we were not sent by Aro, we were and still are only merely curious, we mean no harm to you or your family!" I spoke quickly hoping to diffuse the situation. His mind momentarily opened to me as he slipped through the others thoughts confirming my answer.

He dropped Alice dismayed, "Forgive me, I was rash, my mother says I'm a show off and I agree. It was very rude of me." He apologized and my family just watched as he held out a hand to help Alice up. "Forgive my actions." He spoke to her.

"If you answer me one question." Alice spoke fiercely I could read in her mind she was trying to confirm a theory she had been keeping from me all day.

"Of course." He responded surprised.

"who is your mother?"

He hesitated and then composed his face and answered, "Isabella Swan."

Everyone besides Alice and I gasped.

"How is that even possible?!" Emmett suddenly erupted confused but voicing everyone else's question. A smirk played across his lips.

"Well, when a mommy and daddy…you know…" he said lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive motion, "greatness is born." He said motioning to himself with a proud smile.

Emmett couldn't hold back the laughter that roared through the house…if they had had any doubt at all that he wasn't Bella's son…my son…well his self confidence and ego were enough to prove it. Then he suddenly became serious.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm in a bit of a situation and I must find Abby." He said shortly. "I advise you to take care, there are others about that are not so innocent as we." He said heading for the door.

"Wait!" Alice called while seeing a vision of Bella and the girl I assumed to be Abby, surrounded by the Guard.

He paused, reading her mind as well, "Damn!" he muttered taking off, and we were right behind him.

As we drew nearer to the assumed spot of Alice's vision he whispered instructions. "Stay out of sight, make no noise. If they have yet to learn of your presence then it could come in handy later."

We nodded in agreement and slowed down and silently hid surrounding the clearing around the house that was well hidden by the circle of trees of which we hid behind.

TPOV

I stepped into the clearing of our front yard; the guard was there, holding my mother and Abby. "Demetri" I growled a nasty greeting.

"Ahhh, Tristan, just the man we were looking for!" he said happy about something.

"What do you want?" I spat eyeing them all in suspicion trying to divulge a plan from they're minds. I couldn't get anything, they didn't know the plan they were only following orders, and Demetri was hiding his thoughts.

"To wish you a happy birthday of course." Jane remarked stepping from the shadow of one of the big trees.

"Gee thanks!" I said sarcastically, "You bring me a present too?"

"Why of course." Jane said sweetly she used her hands and motioned to herself in a suggestive motion.

"Puh-leese!" I snorted making a fake throw-up motion. Jane growled and Demetri held up his hand to silence her.

"Your freedom." He said, a mean smirk on his face, he knew I wanted this kept from my mother. She looked at me in confusion realizing that she was missing something, Abby had the same look and I could hear the others confused thoughts while hidden in the woods.

"I thought we agreed, Demetri, that these dealings were to be held privately." I snarled stepping towards him. The guards became alert ready to attack but Demetri waved his hand telling them to stand down.

"yes but you see, as our last farewell Aro wished us give you a parting gift. You lived up to your end of the deal, we'll no longer pursue you or your mother."

"Why do I have a feeling this gift isn't the motorcycle I wanted?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh you know us better than that." He smirked

"Yea, your like the mob, your way of setting someone free is by hurting them in someway…you always get the last laugh." I said, ashamed that I hadn't seen this coming.

"So observant but of course always too late." He said smugly.

He moved next to me and threw his arm around my shoulder. It was the kind of thing an uncle would do when giving advice to a nephew or a father to a son, Demetri however was neither of these things. I cringed at his touch but knew I was currently at his mercy as was my family. My mother growled threateningly at him and he only smiled wider.

"Bella, please I would never hurt your son, he's done so much for me."

My mother looked even more confused and the guard holding Abby was struggling to maintain his thirst I could read it in his mind.

"Demetri, your guards aren't well equip with maintaining they're thirst and seeing as my fiancé is very much human I'm sure you can see where my concern lies."

EPOV

"Demetri, your guards aren't well equip with maintaining they're thirst and seeing as my fiancé is very much human I'm sure you can see where my concern lies."

He spoke so smoothly and with such ease that unless you could see inside of his head you would think he was completely calm, but in his panic he couldn't keep me out.

"Of Course…" Demetri spoke with authority ordering his guards away leaving only he, Jane and Alec. I hadn't noticed Alec before but now he took the place of the guard who had been holding Bella. Jane took the guard's place that had been holding Abby.

"You happy now?" Demetri asked Tristan.

"Remotely." He spat.

"Good, now to worsen your mood. Jane if you would?" he asked as if they were presenting a gift of some sort.

"My pleasure." The small vampire sneered pulling a sharp knife from her cloak and holding it against Abby's throat, she whimpered in fear. I stiffened as did everyone else, "Don't!" he growled.

"Oh, the young one wants to make demands!" Alec spoke for the first time. "Did you know Demetri, we have other company, the Cullen's" he spoke simply as if he'd known the whole time.

If possible Demetri looked even happier, "Show yourselves."

Bella gasped as we stepped into the clearing still in our circle formation.

"Carlisle." Demetri greeted him.

"Demetri." Carlisle allowed.

Bella's eyes met mine for a brief second before they returned to our son.

TPOV

My anger flared as Jane pushed the sharp edge of the knife against Abby's throat. "Don't!" Jane made some comment about my demand but I ignored it locking eyes with Abby silently willing her to understand that I wouldn't let any harm come to her as long as I could control myself that is.

I was still under Demtri's arm as the others stepped out, recognizing the name from my mothers mind. When she saw them her memories flashed through her mind and I learned the truth, they were my family, my father being the one who mirrored me. Of course I should have noticed it before! Once again my slow observance of the settings around me.

"Carlisle." Demetri spoke to the leader.

"Demetri." Carlisle spoke. I recognized Carlisle through my mothers mind as my 'grandfather' of sorts, Esme his wife my 'grandmother' and the rest my aunts and uncles.

Demetri squeezed me for a second, "How lovely a family reunion!"

"Oh, joy." I commented. The big bulky, curly haired one let loose a short quiet laugh and through my mothers mind I learned he was Emmett.

"Watch it Smart Ass." Demetri scolded, "Back to business I assume, now that the family is here to watch your failure."

I stiffened knowing where he was heading; he wanted my mother to know the lengths I'd gone to keep her safe from them.

"As you well know Bella, Aro doesn't look fondly upon humans knowing of our existence, we've discussed this before, about his 'girlfriend'" he sneered.

"We did discuss this and we agreed that Tristan was going to change her. Aro seemed quite happy with that solution." My mother stated shortly giving Demetri a death stare. "Right before the wedding." She clarified.

"Yes well, Aro doesn't want to wait…he wanted me to, how did he put it, 'force Tristan's hand' as a parting gift of course."

"Of course." I said bitterly. My mother shot me a disapproving look silently telling me to shut up.

"So the plan is to draw blood…and let Tristan do the rest...weather he kills her or not. What do you say to that Kiddo?" he asked pleasantly enjoying my now nervous twitches.

"Please…" I begged like the liar and coward I was, "Give me more time…I can't handle it now…I can't, I would ki…" I couldn't finish the sentence knowing he was going to make me kill her.

"Of course you can, honey, you love her." My mother said encouragingly, if only she knew.

Demetri , Alec and Jane laughed together.

"Oh Bella apparently your son keeps his struggles well hidden!" he laughed before composing himself, "I guess it only shows now because her blood is so close to being spilt. You're a very good actor Tristan, to keep that from your mother, colored contacts too, creative."

He was referring to the face that I was no shaking like a drug addict going through withdraw staring the drug down as it sat on the open table in front of me, trying to resist with all my might but knowing that it was impossible to resist.

"What?!" my mother gasped, I looked to the ground, I couldn't bear her gaze for fear there would be hate there.

"He pulled off some complicated jobs for us, strenuous jobs and well slipped once or twice. Then it became his way, he was unable to resist our life style. I was very surprised to learn that he behaved himself when he wasn't with us. Put two and two together dear. If we spill her blood now well he will have no restraint he'll kill her before you can move an inch." He said viciously. "Tell her Tristan, tell her how many humans you've drank from, how many you've murdered. Did you know in his guilt he's kept count he's a natural. Tell her." He said.

There was no point in denying it, "in the past three years I've been working with them…four hundred and forty-six." I said sadly. "And I'd give myself to hell a thousand times over if they could get they're lives back. I'm sorry."

"Impressive, but you could have done much better!" Alec laughed excitedly.

Demetri nodded and in a mere second my logical, under-control world went black as I watched the monster take over my body and start towards Jane and my bleeding Abby.

**AN: Thanks for reading please review…criticize let me know what I can do to improve future fanfictions…constructive criticism welcome ! LM**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: here's a bit more! Hope you like it! **

**I don't own Twilight only Tristan and Abby**

BPOV

My poor son, he wouldn't look at me. He was so much like his father when it came to punishing himself. I disapproved of his diet entirely; I was enraged he hadn't told me. But I was hurt that he thought I would stop loving him for it. The fact that he did such things, jobs for them just to keep them from harassing me, my son was suffering because he tried to protect me. The Cullen's stood around us watching in awe and Edward, his eyes never left me. I just wanted to be in his arms so bad it hurt to be near him.

In my son's guilt he had kept count, and astonishing number for three years, I saw Jasper wince from the corner of my eye, the guilt he must have felt from Tristan must have been immense.

I saw Demetri nod and knew in that second I had to make a decision. I had vowed never to use my powers, I never saw a need for them and feared they would cause a thirst for power inside of me. But as the knife slid across Abby's neck and my son lost control I knew what my choice was and it would hopefully be the one and only time I would use my powers. In that same second my son moved towards Abby, Jane stepping back from the falling body, I made eye contact with Edward. He understood immediately. I threw Alec off of me and Emmet and Rose caught him, while Carlisle and Esme took Demetri. I went after Jane. I gripped her shoulder and felt her power flowing into me and though I regretted it I knew my son would forgive me. I used the power and life-force I was draining from Jane to incapacitate my son. It worked; Tristan hit the ground screaming in pain not moving. Jane was slowly dying under my touch. The others had dismantled Demetri and Alec, Carlisle, Esme and Rose carried the pieces off into the forest where Alice had disappeared to and smoke bellowed into the sky.

"Grab him!" I ordered. Emmet and Edward took hold of Tristan as Jane disintegrated into sand and disappeared. My hold on Tristan fell and his monstrous form reached for Abby. Edward and Emmett held steady. I pulled Abby to me and bit her, otherwise she would die and I couldn't afford to wait for Tristan to regain control, not for a while.

EPOV

Carlisle and the others had taken Abby inside the house leaving Emmett and I still holding a struggling Tristan while Bella looked on with sad eyes. She slowly approached, eyes only for her struggling son. She placed her hands on his cheeks and held his head in place leaning in and kissing his forehead and then staring him directly in the eyes.

"Tristan…come back to me." She soothed. "Fight back, you control it…Abby needs you." As she finished her sentence he became still and stiff in our arms. Bella nodded at us and we released him, Emmett headed inside and I remained with my family, watching.

Tristan fell to his knees, sobbing yet shedding no tears. Bella cradled him in her arms like a mother would do for a scared child; and soothed him.

"Shhhh, my son, its ok now, I'm here. Everything's going to be ok." She assured.

I wanted so much to sit by her side, comfort them both and yet couldn't bring myself to do so, I was still a stranger to them, well Tristan at least but I would change that in the future because I wasn't ever going to leave Bella again.

"She'll hate me."

"Of course she won't! She loves you more than life itself, she proved that by accepting to marry you and join you eternally, I don't think she'll care if it was sped up a bit. Though the context of how it happened, well she has reasons to be upset with you." Bella said with a small understanding smile.

He silently nodded, and then Bella did something I didn't expect, she started humming her lullaby, the lullaby I had written her and I was amazed at the comfort it seemed to bring my son. He stood from the ground followed by Bella.

"Can I see her?" he asked and it was obvious he wasn't expecting his mother's response.

"No." she said shortly yet severely.

"Excuse me!?" he said enraged, "What do you mean I can't see her?!" he asked incredulously.

"Tone young man." She chided. "She's still full of blood, you need to hunt…you aren't going to leave this house or area for months if not years, no human contact for you mister not until I'm sure you're rid of that horrid habit!"

She extended her arm to point towards the forest, "Now."

He just stood there, staring her down, "I'm fine…it was just her wound! I can handle it now!"

"Sobering alcoholics' say the same thing three days into rehab." She said coldly.

"Be serious!" he growled and the way he spoke to her made me angry, he had no right, she was his mother.

I stepped closer to Bella, standing next to her, helping by adding my input, "your weak, I can see it, physical and mentally, if you could handle it you'd be able to keep me out of your head."

"Stay out of this you!" he growled moving to step around us towards the house.

"Tristan!" Bella moved to block him and he pushed her aside.

AN: alright, that's another chapter down, few more to go. Hope you liked it let me know please review!

LM


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Here you go, next part ready to read! Hope you enjoy!**

Still don't own Twilight….only Abby and Tristan

BPOV

The way he spoke to Edward, his father, enraged me, though I couldn't expect him to react well. I meant to block him but he plowed through me and I heard a growl. When I realized it came from Edward I couldn't help the happiness I felt, he was filing his role just fine and he still cared about me. There was a loud sound of boulders crashing as they made contact and Edward pushed Tristan back forcefully causing him to stumble backwards. Tristan had never had to deal with a male influence, no father figure to discipline and when it came to my discipline I rarely had to go past raising my voice but on the occasion he was really out of hand I could never bring myself to do much.

Tristan stared him down and then turned to face me his eyes sorrowful. "Sorry." He muttered trudging towards the trees.

"Emmett, Jasper." I called and instantly both were beside they're brother. "Go with him." I said nodding towards Tristan's retreating figure.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Honestly, mother, I hardly need to be babysat!" he growled, I noticed Edward stiffen at his tone.

Jasper and Emmett grinned at the challenge; they were going to torture him. I just ignored him and headed toward the house.

Edward caught my hand and pulled me to face him. The others were gone leaving only us in the clearing.

"Edward, I…" But before I could say anything he was kissing me and it was wonderful, I'd waited years for this!

We broke apart gasping at the shocks of electricity it sent through us.

"I'm sorry for everything." He said holding me in his arms tightly, "If you'll have me I'd like to stay."

"Forever." I replied as if it was the simplest request in the world.

"I would have never believed it was possible…a son…"

"Yes well you should know better than anyone that I attract the impossible."

He laughed and it sounded wonderful, "I love you and I wish I could have been there…while he grew." He admitted sadly.

"I wish you had been there too… but we can't change the past, only the future, so let's make the best of eternity."

"I couldn't' agree with you more." He said kissing me again, I could defiantly get used to this.

TPOV

I stalked off towards the woods, hunting, pshhh! I should be with Abby, how could my mother deny me that!? And who did he think he was?! Edward…my father…who has been absent my whole life suddenly thinks he can take over?! I'd never had competition before, never a male role model or fatherly discipline. I'd only merely experienced a father's wrath through the minds of the teenage boys and girls around me. Form them I learned that fathers, when it came to sons, were usually tougher than the mothers, more final and forceful about they're decisions and luckily I never had had to put up with it. My mother would always go as far as to raise her voice anything after that and I was in control...though I had never had a reason to go beyond her wishes except on occasion.

"_Its been five minutes and I can still here them making out!" _Emmett thought childishly. Then he continued with his tirade of insolent thoughts, _"maybe there will be another vamp-baby?! Is that even possible now that's she's not human? What would we name it? Hmmmm."_

"Would you shut the hell up!?" I grumbled turning and facing them. Emmett smiled hugely

"Stop reading my mind then."

"Stop thinking such horrid thoughts!"

Jasper chuckled, "Your scared." He said all knowing, I just started him down.

Of course I was scared…my father was suddenly and quickly becoming a part of my life. My fiancé was changing ahead of schedule and I was under surveillance because my mother felt I couldn't be trusted. I agree, I made mistakes but I can handle it, any other humans blood could never tempt me as much as Abby's once did, and now that wouldn't be a problem.

I took down a few deer and Jasper and Emmett were still close behind. They had been having a casual conversation this whole time thought I wasn't really paying attention. I knew Jasper was working his power on me, under any other circumstances, had he not been here, I would be a raving lunatic if my mother had denied me of seeing Abby. It would have been impossible for her to keep me from her, but now there were others, my 'family'. They out numbered me and could easily keep me from her.

Suddenly my throat tightened, we weren't too far from town and the five deer I had drank from felt like nothing to me, they didn't even satiate my now growing hunger. I now realized that this was going to be a hard habit to break, how I'd managed to never touch a human here was now unimaginable to me as I was suddenly overcome with a wild urge to escape my babysitters and head to town. As soon as I experienced the feeling it was quelled, I turned and saw Jasper watching me for signs he smiled triumphantly when he realized that it had worked.

"Thanks." I said bitterly and ashamed, I was stronger than this and I knew it.

"So, kid, how old are you?" Emmett asked.

"Seventeen yesterday." I said shortly leaning up against a tree, they followed suit and we were all facing each other. "And you?"

"Older than you." He answered smartly, "what kind of car you drive?"

I had no idea where he was going with his questions but I answered them, maybe if I kept them distracted I could dart before they could catch me and make it to Abby, I was extremely fast for a vampire, I could out run the guard by miles.

"Silver Lamborghini Gallardo."

"You play any instruments?"

"Piano."

"are you moody?"

"No."

"Jasper?" Emmett asked for confirmation

"Oh he's very moody." Jasper chuckled.

"Wow, human girlfriend, silver car, piano, mood swings… you're just like Edward." Emmett said amazed.

"Well, I'd like to think I look better, and my girlfriend loves me."

Emmett chuckled from my first comment and became serious at my last, "What do you mean?"

"My mother hates him as do I." I spat wishing my words were true but knowing I was fabricating them to make myself feel better.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just you, your bitter…jealous I think and afraid of the challenge we present." Jasper said knowingly.

"Ha. Challenge, you wish." I said with false confidence, he saw right threw me.

"Your not in charge any more, you have others to answer to now, life for you just got so much harder." He said grinning.

"Don't make me laugh, you, control me? Please spare the drama, I'm ten times faster, smarter and stronger than all of you" and to prove it I took of leaving them in my dust. I ran in circles all through the woods for a while before finally deciding where I was heading, I decided on the town.

**AN: Thanks for reading please review !! LM**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: this is the last chapter to Tristan's Trials and I thank all who read and reviewed! Hope you like it !**

I do not own Twilight, only Abby and Tristan !! xoxo

Jasper POV

He was right, he was fast, we tried to follow but we lost his trail. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I knew it was Alice.

"Yes darling?" I asked feigning innocence.

"You two are in trouble get back here!" she ordered fiercely before hanging up.

I slid the phone back into my pocket and looked at Emmett, "We're dead." He guessed I only nodded and we headed back to the house. We could hear Abby screaming from Tristan's room, I figured Esme was with her because everyone else minus her was downstairs waiting for us.

"It's not our fault, he distracted us!" Emmett defended automatically.

"Don't worry, he does that all the time, he's rather good at it, its scary…but if your going to hang around you're going to have to learn to see through his innocence. Behind anything he says or does there's usually an ulterior motive."

I saw Carlisle smirk and glance towards Edward as they had a silent exchange in they're minds.

"Oh No!" Alice gasped and I was by her side wrapping my arms around her, "What did you see?"

"He's decided to go into town!"

Everyone froze and Bella suddenly looked dangerous, "did you see anything else?"

"No, he hasn't made any other decisions than to simply head into town." She sighed frustrated.

Then Bella just looked hurt, she sighed and sat on the couch and cradled her head in her hands. "He always does this, just to prove a point." She sighed.

"What point could he possible be proving?!" Rose asked incredulous, "He proved earlier that he can't handle his thirst what does he stand to prove now?!"

EPOV

I was furious he obviously did this kind of thing a lot, and it only managed to hurt Bella, as I read from Jaspers mind Bella was feeling guilty and responsible, like she was a horrible mother. It only made me angrier. Then Rose spoke out with her confusion and frustration and Bella laughed bitterly.

"He's determined to prove me wrong, to prove that he can handle it and when he enters that state of mind it's impossible to deter him. It's like I tell him all the time, 'pay attention to your surroundings, think of the consequences' but he never really listens. He won't consider the possible dangers he's presenting to everyone around him until it's to late. That's the one of the few differences I've found between him and Edward, you were always so careful…he's just so reckless!" she said exasperated looking directly at me.

I couldn't help but smile a little, "Reckless like you." I said.

She smiled softly, "I may have had no sense of self preservation but I was only reckless with my own life, not everyone else's around me." She said with a little humor.

"So, Bella, what you're trying to clarify is that you just let him walk all over you?" Emmett asked never bothering to edit what he thought and just putting it out there.

"I'm a pushover, the most I'll do is raise my voice." She said looking down.

"Well, that's going to change." Emmett said euphorically, he loved a challenge. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I all nodded in agreement, even Rose and Alice showed agreement, and Bella only looked down.

"I should go get him." She mumbled standing and heading for the door, I followed silently behind her and Emmett and Jasper behind me, we were going to make sure he didn't do something he would regret. As we got out the door Alice called to us, "He'll be sitting on a bench facing the park, watching the kids…intently." She said a bit worried.

We drove towards the park quickly, it was a beautiful day in Forks, the sun was well hidden behind the clouds but there was a warm breeze and everyone was outside enjoying the day. The park was full of fifteen or twenty kids running about playing but we saw no Tristan. We all got out of the car and headed towards the park each one of us looking in different directions but we still didn't see him. Bella was no panicking according to Jasper. I wrapped my arms around her, "It'll be ok." I whispered into her ear and she visible relaxed. Bella and I sat on the bench that Alice had described and the others decided to separate and look around town for him. I called Alice but she said she hadn't seen him make a decision to leave.

"Umm Edward." Emmett called coming up behind us.

"What?"

"The cars gone…smells like Tristan." He sighed.

Bella and I were off the bench in a second and heading to the lot with Emmett and Jasper…the car was gone.

TPOV

I was surprised by how easy it had been to elude them, it was an amazing rush, I'd proved a point and out smarted them all in one. I raced with the car, as fast as it would go, back to my home. I pulled the car to a screeching halt and waited a few seconds while the others that were still home came out to see what was wrong. While they were momentarily distracted I took off inside and locked myself in my room with Abby. I sat by her side as she withered and screamed in pain and it hurt me more than I could imagine. I crawled into the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her, willing her to feel less pain.

EPOV

We reached the house and found our family sitting in the living room conversing on the couch. "The cars here where is he?" I asked confused that Esme was down here. "He's locked himself in there with her." Esme informed us, "When we went outside to see if something was wrong when we heard the car screech in he ran inside and locked himself in."

"He'll be in there till its over." Bella sighed. "There will be no reasoning with him to leave."

Bella sighed and headed upstairs.

BPOV

I headed upstairs with Edward right behind me. I could still hear Abby and it sent chills down my spine, the poor girl, my daughter was suffering and along with her so was my son. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." he called strained. I grabbed the pin-like key from the tope edge of the door frame and unlocked it.

We entered and I saw the saddest and sweetest sight. Tristan lay beside her holding her close while whispering reassurances in her ear.

TWO YEARS LATER

BPOV

Edward and I were sitting cuddled on the couch in our room listening to the smooth melody of another CD he had made for me, when we heard the crash downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were currently in Alaska visiting their old friends, so it was just Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Me, Edward, Tristan and Abby at home. Oh the possibilities. We sat silent, listening a little longer to the grunts and shuffling we heard, then there were a few more crashes and finally the crash that brought me to reality was the sound of something big and glass breaking. There was silence and then the fighting began again but it sounded as if they had moved outside. Edward and I ran downstairs to see the destruction and I sighed exasperatedly, "That's the third time this week!" I groaned. The boys have been wrestling a lot, mostly because Tristan was over confident and sarcastic. Holding my hand in his Edward led us out side.

Emmett and Tristan and Jasper were tied in limbs as Jasper and Emmett double teamed Tristan. Each female was cheering for her mate.

Suddenly while Jasper distracted Tristan Emmett reached down and took hold of his ankles lifting him so he was upside down. Tristan growled but was unable to get free.

Emmett laughed loudly, "You fall for it every time!"

The girls all giggled along.

"Put me down…" Tristan said sourly.

"Sore loser." Jasper muttered as he and Emmett joined they're wives.

Abby went and sat by Tristan's side where he lay in the grass where Emmett had dropped him. She played with his golden bronze hair while looking lovingly down into his face; he only smiled dumbly up at her forgetting the world around him including the fact that he had embarrassingly been beaten by his two uncles again and that everyone was staring at him.

Emmett made a disturbing noise and gagged, "You two are sick!" he groaned.

"Hmmm." Tristan hummed not noticing.

They were locked in an unbreakable gaze of two lovers who only had eyes for each other.

I watched my family happy to see everyone happy and to see that my son finally had his family. Everything was going to be okay from now on, we were here for each other, like families should be and we wouldn't be separated, ever again.

**AN: Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it! LM**


End file.
